An Odd Couple
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Raven is handcuffed to Gizmo and has to protect him, from the mafia who wants him dead. can she keep that brat safe?
1. The Airport

An Odd Couple.

It wasn't going to be an ordinary Saturday for, Raven of the teen titans. She was Undercover at the city's airport looking for suspicious characters. When, she walked over To the water fountain her eyes caught a glare, because she now saw that little brat Gizmo at the airport.

Raven was thinking.

"Why is that horrible tiny bastard doing here? He better not plan on hijacking one of the planes or hacking the computer system's if he doe's I'll kill him!"

Suddenly, a group of, men were all walking towards Gizmo. One of theme who, nickname was "The Boss" told his partner. "If anything goes wrong take him out."

Raven had now seen both Gizmo and "The Boss" talking to each other, suddenly

She, begin to wonder?

"Hey wait a minute isn't that the jump city mafia the most wanted men in three counties and why is Gizmo making a deal with theme?" While getting some cash out of his left pocket, Gizmo said to the mob.

"All right you stinking buttface weenies here's your stupid money, so… now will you leave me alone."

The Boss said while having a, evil grin on his face.

"Heh Heh sure thing kid our business is done."

But Raven decided to go over there and mess everything up for him. She flew over there,

And wanted to know what the hell was going on? She say's while getting, frustrated!

"Oh all right why are you thugs doing here and why are you making a deal with the brat?"

Gizmo told her.

"Crud what are you doing here you freaking teen titan!"

Suddenly, "The Boss" grabs his machine gun from his coat. He points it to Gizmo's forehead, and say's to him.

"I thought we made a deal your ass tricked me, and nobody tricks the boss!"

Raven then used her special power. "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" It made theme all swing into the air, and some of the people at the airport when flying to by accident, she then grabbed Gizmo's arm and said.

"Come on your coming with me whether you like or not."

While carrying him, she went into her breast and got out the handcuffs and cuffed him, he said furiously.

"What are you doing you stinking witch, or should I say bitch."

Suddenly Raven told him. "If you say that again I'll cut off your balls!"

The mob was now getting up from the floor, both Raven and Gizmo ran quickly

Out of the airport with Giz dragged along, she flew right out of the area.

What will happing… stay tuned?


	2. The Truth

Now both Raven and Gizmo were flying in the sky, well Raven was, little Giz was Cuffed to her hand and couldn't escape. Gizmo say's to her out of anger. "Let me go you crummy stinking titan!"

She told him.

"No now tell me why were you involve with those… goons or I'll let these cuffs Loose and drop you while were flying."

He then started to steamed having smoke coming out of his ears, but eventuality he told her the reason.

"A couple of months ago… I helped theme to hack the town's largest bank. But soon they wanted me to do more work, but I told the buttholes. I work alone But the only way they would let me be, was to pay theme off at the stupid airport. It was going fine until you ruin it. Dum girl."

Raven said in her head.

"I should of let the mob blew his ass away."

Meanwhile, the jump city mafia were now chasing after theme. They were driving

Into a huge limousine, the chauffeur said to "The Boss."

"Don't worry sir we'll find theme."

"The Boss" said to his men.

"I want the kid dead, I want his creepy slut girlfriend dead, nobody screw's with the boss."

Stay tune… for more.


	3. Titan Towers

Raven and Gizmo were now flying to titan towers, all the other titans had been sent undercover on different mission's and won't be back for a while, Raven and cuffed Gizmo, went inside the tower while dragging little Giz, Raven got on the huge computer To find anymore clues or whereabouts of the jump city's mafia and location, while typing the keys. She say's to Gizmo.

"As soon as I finish this, I'm turning you and mob to the police."

Gizmo told to her.

"Whatever, I've been in jail before I'm use, to it now you stinking crabby whore."

She then used, her technical powers and trapped him, in a black spell and said.

"There that should shut you up for a while."

Meanwhile… The mafia was driving to where titan towers were at, the chauffeur told

"The Boss.'' "Here it is sir. It's where the shithead titans live."

The Boss said to himself.

"O.K boys give it to theme!"

Back inside the tower Raven had Gizmo cuffed to the table, because she was taking a shower and she did not wanted him to escape from the building, but Gizmo got out a Pocketknife and started to cut himself loose from the cuffs,

He thought to himself.

"Heh I'm almost loose from here."

Suddenly the mob blew open the front doors, poor Gizmo was still in the handcuffs, he then notice "The Boss" getting in he said outloud.

"Crudd!"

"The Boss" said.

"Hey little bastard it's time for some fun."

Stay tune to what happens next?


	4. The Mob Is Here

The mob was targeting Gizmo and he was still in the handcuffs and could not get loose,

While Raven still in the shower drying off, she could hear "The Boss's." voice in the hall.

"The Boss." Who was holding his machine gun, now talking to Gizmo.

"Like I said before nobody screw's with the boss especially not some boy  
who has no hair, now you can kiss your ass goodbye."

Gizmo went "Gulp."

When "The Boss." Was about to shoot little Giz, Raven blasted the bathroom doors wide open, she still had on her black towel, she flew to the main room, landing on her feet right near Gizmo she said to the whole mob.

"Dam don't you guys ever give up, even with all my teammates gone you still have no chance to beat me."

"The Boss." Told her.

"You know for a babe in a bathtowel your not as dumb as  
you look, perhaps after I kill the kid I can have wild sex with you!"

Raven got pissed and yelled!

"That's it pervert take this!"

She used some of her dark magic and struck all of theme down, right after using Her powers, her black towel  
accidently fell down on the floor, everyone including Gizmo, were all in "Shock." Suddenly Raven, then notice what had happen? She try to cover herself with her arms but she eventuality put the towel back on she flew back quickly to get into her costume, when she came back into the room she said.

"Shit I can't believe that just happed to me! "

Gizmo thought. "Man she had a nice body!"

Stay tune for more.


	5. The Abandoned House

Suddenly Raven used some of her dark magic to strike the mafia it didn't work, but fount Gizmo got loosed from the cuffs and used his giant spider legs to wipe theme out suddenly she grabbed gizmo's hand and both flew away, while flying in the sky.

Raven said to Giz.

"Just because you got loose doesn't, mean your, off the hook squirt."

He told her.

"Whatever let's just find a way to hide for now."

She told him.

"Fine by me,"

They soon went into an, abandoned old house Raven kicked the door down she threw Gizmo on the couch and said.

"You stay there and don't move asshole! "

He, mutterd.

"Stupid Titan."

Raven was now on the walkie talkie trying to contact the other titans, "Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, anybody? " but no one responded.

She begin to wonder on how wound she beat the mafia's ass?

In her thoughts.

"What the hell am I going to do now, and how am I going to get control with Gizmo here?"

To be continued…


	6. Perv, Gunshots, Raven's mad!

It was now 10:30pm Raven fell asleep on the old couch, Gizmo was tied to a chair, so he couldn't escaped he thought.

"Crud freaking brod tied me up again! Luckily I think I still have my knife?"

He begin to cut through the ropes, and eventuality got loose again.

He quietly said. "Sweet!"

Trying to tip toe out of the house he saw, Raven sleeping under her cape, she was using it for covers before he wound leave, he decided to peek under her cape he then raise it to see her body.

He said out of lust.

"Holy shit she has a nice?"

Suddenly she woked up, and kicked poor Gizmo in his balls, she was now pissed!

"Why you sick weirdo! If you try that ever again I will send you to hell in a bodybag!"

While Gizmo was lying on the ground , gunshots started to occur, Raven ducked under the couch.

To be continued…


	7. Back To Titan Towers, Jinx

Sill hiding under the couch Raven holding on to Gizmo who was still trying to protect him from the mob. now using her powers with her emotions she made the couch moved with her black magic she used it to hold all the men including"The Boss" she grabbed Gizmo and flew off to the sky little Giz, was shouting.

"Cram it! dam it! I really hate the stinking mob."

Raven says to him.

"And I hate you so shut up and let's bail!"

The two flew off right back to titan tower's and again the other titans were not there? Raven then realized she had another set of handcuffs in her bedroom she grabbes Gizmo with her, he said while holding on to him.

"Hey! your sqeezing my arm!"

She replied.

"Too bad."

She quickly puts it on him and he said.

"Aw crud not again."

Suddenly Jinx who was now a member of the titans went inside the tower to check up on theme, she yelled out.

"Hello is anybody home?"

Raven hears her voice she and Gizmo went to the main room where Jinx was at, she see's her and Giz, wearing handcuffs.

Jinx said.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old teamate Gizmo into trouble again I see!"

He said to her.

"Traitor!"

Raven told Jinx about the mafia and how she had to save him from getting killed.

Jinx while gigg said.

"Heh, heh, that's Gizmo for you he's always the pain in the ass."

Gizmo started to pout for a little bit after he got done pouting Jinx told Raven.

"If you want to hide out for a while you could stay with me and Kid Flash."

She replied.

"All right."

Gizmo thought.

"Oh, Crud not freaking Kid Flash."

Next chapter coming soon.


	8. The Mob, Back At The Tower

Jinx, Raven, and Gizmo, were now at Kid Flash's place Raven with cuffed Giz, both sat on the leather sofa when he was  
trying to get loose again Gizmo got out a bobbin pin out of his green suit but with her technical powers Raven stops him from doing it he first gave a little growl and said.

"Dam you Raven, i'm sick of being handcuffed to you let me go or i'll ."

Suddenly she takes off her hood with snake like things coming out of her head and scares the living crap out of him yet again, first he was a little shaking up when trying to get a hold of himself he then told her.

"All right you win."

Raven then said to him.

"Do you think I want to be handcuffed to your butt, I rather put up with Beast Boy then being with you."

Jinx was getting a soda out of the refrigerator she was also about to sit over where both Raven and Gizmo were at  
she sits right next to Gizmo drinking her soda with her legs crossed she said.

"So... Raven how are you going to get Gizmo to jail safe witout getting caught from the crazy mob?"

She then told her with her legs crossed.

"I don't know but i've got to think of something even if I used my powers on those guys they will  
proably call on more of there goons to try to take me down!"

Meanwhile, "The Boss" and his men somehow got loose from Raven's magic they were all driving back to titan tower's  
looking for those two, "The Boss" sitting in the backseat said while smoking his cigar.

"I really, really hate those kids!"

Soon enough the whole mob was back at the tower they all ran back inside to the main room with their macine guns  
ready waiting when they came through the door, but suddenly all the other titans Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, all came from there mission Robin who was about to come inside said to the other titans.

"Well titans another job well done!"

Starfire said.

"It was a great victory for all of us!"

Cyborg said.

"Yeah, too bad Raven had to miss it she would of loved the battel with Mumble Jumble, with magic vs. magic."

Beast Boy said after licking himself.

"I can't wait to tell her about it but first I won't to eat some tofu!"

Before opening the door Robin said.

"All right let's just go in and rest we've had enough excitement for one day."

But when he was opening the door the mob was about to shoot their guns.

The Boss said.

"Ready aim fire!"

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
